


Peecasso

by Fedora Of Adorableness (TheTimelessChild0)



Series: Omovember 2020 [26]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Look it Up, Omovember 2020, Omovember 26, Or don't, Urination, immersion diuresis, up to you, wetting in water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/Fedora%20Of%20Adorableness
Series: Omovember 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987816
Kudos: 3
Collections: WC²





	Peecasso

Neal sighed, trying his best to ignore the feeling of dry swim trunks, that were usually wet instantly from him doing a cannonball into his own pool. Or, the one he used often...

“Why couldn’t we go to the beach? Much better scenery,” he suggested, frowning at all the families and slim selection of bikini-clad  _ chicas _ .

“I’m not paying 20 bucks for a lounge chair. Besides, you’ve been fine in a pool this whole time,” Peter pointed out. Neal rolled his eyes.

“Only because of this doorstop,” he groused, pointing at his ankle.

Burke stepped into the water, but his CI hesitated. He dipped a toe in the water, feeling its warmth. He took half a step back.

  
“I’m gonna sit this one out,” Caffrey dismissed the offer of swimming.

“What? It’s not cold,”

“I know...it’s too warm. I can boil to death just as well on land,” Neal argued, moving back to the sunbed.

Peter doggy paddled over to him, persistent.

“It’s a pool just like any other. You won’t mind the temperature,” he tried.

  
“Oh, I assure you I _will_ ,” the con man spouted to the contrary.

The FBI agent stretched out his hand, cupped it, and collected a significant amount of water, which he splashed on Neal. Caffrey froze as it hit his lap. Nothing happened. It was actually quite pleasant.

“Not bad eh? Hop in,” Peter urged him. Neal tried to tap into a different urge, anxiously assuming it existed...but was rebuffed by his body. So, he slid himself into the liquid.

It was lovely. He took some strokes and was perfectly comfortable.

“Mmm...” he agreed, joining Peter by a wall.

“I could just take a nap right here,” the Suit sighed. Neal sighed as well, closing his eyes.

The warm water was accompanied by more warm water...originating between the younger man’s legs. His eyes snapped open, then squinted exhaustedly. There was nothing he could do without attracting attention. Caffrey tilted his head back, waiting. It was mildly surprising; considering he was pretty sure he went recently enough.

“I actually like warm water,” Peter remarked. “Nice, soothing,  _ warm... _ er than a second ago?” he noticed.

“Oh!  _ Neal!  _ ” Burke groaned, exasperated.

“I can’t help it, okay?! It happens every time I’m in water this hot,” Neal whined, climbing out and kicking the tainted water away to be chlorinated elsewhere. His face was red, and he looked down, embarrassed.

“Sorry, buddy. I didn’t know,”

Caffrey shrugged.

“It’s like the hand in warm water prank. As long as the water is close to my body temperature...”

“Immersion diuresis,” Peter suggested. “I read. Like how getting out of water makes you have to go because of the change in temperature. Only in reverse,”

“Exactly,” Neal agreed.

“Then...how do you swim back in Manhattan?” Burke wondered.

“June has connections to several pools with varying temperatures. She gave me the address. Always 70-75 degrees in there,” he smiled.

Peter hopped out to sit with Neal. They found that just as enjoyable. Until there was a breeze and he had to run to the bathroom.

“Should’ve gone when I did...the first time,” Caffrey quipped when the Suit returned.  


“At least I saved myself a second 3 minutes later,” Burke shot back, pointedly.

Neal stared.

“Too soon?”

“Yes,” he affirmed. Then he picked up a handful of water and doused Peter with it. The man returned the gesture. It evolved into a game with their legs.

All in all, they had a  _ splash _ .

The End.


End file.
